


Lead Me Home

by 4corsets2horses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex wont die, Death, Hurricane, I have no idea how to tag this not gonna lie, It ends fluffy tho, M/M, More Death, The tense changes a lot sue me, Thomas is a lonely sad, car crash, uh, um, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: He exists, the soul won't die.He loves, the soul dies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> According to my phone note I started writing this on 11/24/16  
> ...sooo  
> Ive struggled quite a bit

He isn't completely sure how he came into existence. Just that he exists. He knows his name is Thomas. He knows that he has a job. He isn't certain why he was given his job, but he does not mind it. He gets called, he goes to where he was called, he collects souls and leads them to the afterlife. And then he sits around and waits until he gets called again.

This time he's called to somewhere in the Caribbean. He never pays attention to the name of the places he's called, just stands around as people succumb to death. He's expecting to walk out with two people, standing beside a bed that holds a mother and her child suffering together with fever. The child sleeps, and the mother whispers to him. She runs her hand through his hair and tells him how much she loves him and how she'll see him soon. She drifts off to sleep eventually, and he prepares himself to guide them. It is only the mother's soul who lifts from her body, standing at looking back at her son who is starting to stir before seeing him and walking over.

"He's a strong one," she announces to him, flinching when she hears a weak  asking for her.

"Let's go," he replies and holds out his hand. He guides her quickly, feeling the tense desire to go back in her body. He's back on the island, Nevis he learns, in what feels like a blink of an eye. The kid is not in jeopardy of being collected this time but he stands there shell shocked as he walks his cousin past him to the afterlife. He feels pity for him, losing his mother and cousin just like that.

It is years later when he's called to Nevis again for a hurricane. He arrives with another reaper by the name of James, the one he normally partners up with for disaster. He figures this will finally be the day that the kid goes with him. It isn't. He spends the day on the island, leading souls to their afterlife left and right. But in the middle, where the sky is yellow, the kid stands. He supposes he's waiting for a death that will never come.

"He's lucky," he tells James as they're wrapping up and James just hums in agreement.

Thomas doesn't see the boy for years after that, the next time he gets called to him he's no longer on Nevis. He wonders when he moved to the states as he stands in a hospital room. It looks like he got sick again. Thomas moves to stand by his bed, looking at the file.

"Hamilton, Alexander," he says to himself. It is weird learning his name, he never knows the names of the people he leads. Thomas stands around for several hours, waiting for Alexander to succumb to the fever. He doesn't. He should have suspected as much, he already avoided death twice. Just before Thomas leaves Alexander opens his eyes. There is a split second of eye contact before he vanishes, and he's not acutally sure if Alex saw him or not.

Another year goes by. He leads. He bothers James. He deals with natural disasters and distraught souls. He wonders about the soul that won't die. Then he's standing in the middle of a snow covered road in the middle of the night. He walks around the reason he's here, trying to find the soul he needs to guide.

Its Alexander. Of course its Alexander, hanging upside down in a flipped car. This has got to be the day he goes, there is no ambulances around and no one to call for help. Just wrecked cars and wrecked bodies. And yet he's still there an hour later, Alexander loaded into an ambulance and two bodies bagged. He had watched the two souls being led away, wondered what it was like to be called to a soul who would actually die.

As he is obligated to do he follows his soul to the hospital. Stands around as they work on him. He's slumped in a chair in Alexander's room, waiting to be called elsewhere when a throat is cleared. He ignores it, its just a nurse or doctor or someone. He isn't visible, it would never be directed at him. That is until,

"Who...ow....who are you?"

"What?"

"Who are you? I saw you last time I was in the hospital too...," Alexander squinted at him as he said this and Thomas shifted awkwardly. He had no idea what to tell the young man, but he was awkwardly aware of the robe he wore and his black eyes. He blinked once before shrugging.

"My name is Thomas," he answered. Alex had only asked him who he was, not what.

"Are you a figment of my pain medication? I don't recall knowing any creepy people in robes..."

"I uh...Well I was sent to guide your soul but you just can not seem to die..."

"Wow these are strong," the young man laughed and looked away. Thomas could tell he would be falling back asleep soon. He felt the tug of a call as his eyelids drifted shut, and after a quick glance over the injuries, he left.

It is a year later when he appears in Alexander's apartment. Not because the young man was dying or anything. (He worries he might be after launching himself off his couch in surprise and tripping face first. But he's fine.) He is simply bored, and sick of waiting around with other reapers while waiting for a call. He can only stand James. However, Alexander knows him. Or should vaguely recognize him, and anything is better than listening to the others degrade humans. He kneeled in front of Alex and chuckled.

"Are you alright?"

"You are a hallucination from my pain medication! Why are you here?? I'm not even in pain!," he keeps going as he frantically sits up and slides away from Thomas. The rambling just makes Thomas was to laugh.

"I am Thomas. I am a reaper. You know, the whole leading human souls to their afterlife and all that," he sat down where he was on the floor, having an apparent staring contest with the human across from him.

"A reaper? Guiding souls? Am I dead or am I high?," Alexander frantically patted down his body, then looked around him. It was as if he was searching for his body, or maybe a weapon.

"Surprisingly you aren't dying at all this time. I'm just bored," Alex freezed, then turned go glare at him.

"If you're bored why don't you go...reap souls? Or whatever. Am I napping?"

"I have to be called to guide. It is a weird cycle, I am not sure where I fall right now."

"Unbelievable. So do I just go along with this? Ha ha wow guess what guys, I know a man who guides souls," he rubbed his eyes before groaning and looking up, a small frown on his face, "Mom what would you do?"

"I led her to the other side. She would only want you to do whatever makes you happy," he tilted his head at human. Confused as to if he was welcome or not. Alexander stared at him before he stood up and moved to the couch, and gestured to the empty space as he sat down.

"Do not eat my food."

And just like that Thomas had kicked up a friendship with a human. Some reapers looked at him strangely for it but mostly no one cared. Except for James, who told him to be careful with someone who's going to die eventually.

Thomas is also aware he fell in love with the human. He doesn't know when. But at some point he looked at Alexander and wanted to kiss him and hold him. Admittedly the love was probably nothing, a side effect of following around the only person who could see him, but he doubted it.

He felt it when Alexander was shot, was on his feet and ready to go but never called. He followed James anyways, because he wouldn't ignore the pit of worry in his stomach. They both knew this was the time Alexander wouldn't make it when they appeared in the hospital, and he stood ready to help James guide his soul. It was just his luck that he was called elsewhere right when the doctors declared his time of death. He assured himself that James had taken his hand before he listened to the call.

Alexander's grave became his new place on Earth. He visited it often, sat there for hours at a time while people came and went. Listened to his friends reminiscing about his life. Listened to the man who shot him wax some poetic apology. Listened to the girls who had loved him and that he had never loved back list their wishes, how they had hoped one day he would maybe not see them as sisters.

He stopped going when it got to be too painful, went back to hanging around the others reapers while waiting around for calls. He was always moping though, longing for another night where Alexander made him watch human movies and ended up falling asleep on him.

Whatever his existence was was worse after the stupid human who wouldnt die died. Until one day James came looking for him, eyes bright and grinning about a new reaper. He couldn't bring himself to care but let his friend lead him to the new one. When they arrived the others reapers parted, and he stared at the new one for a second before launching forward and wrapping him up in a hug.

"Alexander."

"Thomas," his smile was bright and he looked proud. He had no idea how he achieved the reaper status but he took the energy of the moment to pull him into a kiss.

And when they pulled apart to rest their foreheads together, everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please!!  
> And follow me on tumblr: [the-gay-rosario](http://the-gay-rosario.tumblr.com)  
> And read my other stuff


End file.
